


唇链杀人事件

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 18





	唇链杀人事件

距离乐队首专也只过去半年而已，新的EP专就进入预告阶段了。这一切快得让人措手不及，势头也猛得好似台风压境。虽然新EP收录的曲目都是以前积累下来的未发表作品，但到底要卖钱，或者说天生的完美主义作祟，阿辰几乎天天泡在工作室熬夜，一遍遍修改歌曲细节。而除了他，还有身为编曲和制作人的阿山。

啵总知道这是工作，也清楚他的小猫不会对那个键盘手存在友情以外的感觉，可他仍免不了嫉妒，在看到两人所谓形影不离同出同进时的嫉妒。那总会让他想起他和小猫的第一次做爱，小猫给他口交、给自己做扩张，都是那个阿山教得。尽管小猫事后承认不过是为了勾引他才学这些，并且只有口头教学，以及少数的看片教学。然而他仍对阿山为何如此尽心尽力存有怀疑态度。

“他真的对你没那种心思？”

某个事后清晨，当阿辰说一会儿阿山要来公寓借他的电脑用用，啵总头皮都绷紧了，几乎是从床上跳起来，张口就是暴躁，瞪着眼睛嚷嚷那家伙没钱买电脑老子给他买。

小猫抬脚踹啵总的屁股，面无表情吐出四个字：他家停电。

“工作室呢？不会去工作室搞吗？！”

小猫白了一眼，甚至烦躁地咂了咂嘴，然后用看白痴的眼神看着啵总，“工作室就在他家。”

“……哦，我忘了。”

“你能记着什么。”

“记着肏你的屁股就够了”

“……哪儿远滚哪儿。”

逗猫成瘾如啵总，不仅没滚，反而笑得痞里痞气。他先说了句不滚，然后岔开腿坐下来，拍了拍大腿，示意小猫过来坐他腿上。

下了床的阿辰可没在床上那么听话，仍抱着手臂站在那儿，一双厌世的猫眼睛上下扫了啵总一圈，接着抬脚就朝对方裤裆过去。啵总手快，一把攥住小猫细瘦的脚腕骨，色情地揉来捏去。

他们刚起床，阿辰身上只套了一件啵总的旧T恤，下半身什么都没穿，连内裤都无。别说啵总摸得起了淫心，小猫自己都快克制不住。搭在啵总膝上的脚难耐地扭来扭去，脚趾蜷缩又松开，真就像猫爪子那样挠着啵总同样光裸的皮肉。

欲望即点即着，啵总眼神暗了，就着这个姿势把人拽过来分开腿坐在他身上。他一条胳膊圈住小猫的细腰，另一只手从衣服下摆钻进去摸小猫软绵绵的乳肉。小猫闷哼出声，下面立刻硬了，撑起衣摆，又若有似无戳着啵总的小腹。

“还让我滚吗？”他贴着小猫的耳朵问，问完直直舔了口耳廓。

“……滚。”

啵总不气反笑，拿腿间硬邦邦的二两肉前后蹭着阿辰的臀缝，痞里痞气说：“往哪儿滚？往小猫咪的骚穴里滚吗？那我乐意得很。”他说着，手从乳肉移去屁股上，两只手都扒着屁股，两根食指都顶进了后穴，又抠又挖，还勾开穴口去吃龟头。

那地方昨晚被肏肿了，这会儿还疼着呢，阿辰哪里愿意，抬手想搡开啵总，可又一次被这人握在手里嘬手指尖，边嘬边含糊不清说：“小猫咪不想要吗？不想要贤哥哥的鸡巴？嗯？”

这人说就说吧，还故意狠狠嘬一口手指，又用上目线露骨地望着阿辰，那模样，分毫不差地复制了昨晚给他口交时的表情。

一双猫眼睛霎时涌起水汽，软糯糯回应啵总。

这一眼可真是了不得——不自知得勾引人。就算心里顾忌小猫被肏肿还没恢复好的穴，他下面那根屌也不答应。

啵总松了嘴里的手指尖，伸舌头去舔阿辰唇角新打得孔。那儿本来有一个唇环，是为这次新EP造型做得准备，但小猫在家从不戴首饰，造型目前又属于保密阶段，啵总自然无机会看一眼。

现在想起，他被好奇心勾得心尖发痒，一边舔一边哑着嗓子说：“把唇环戴上，让贤哥哥看看。”

“不行……”

啵总眯了眯眼睛，突然把两根手指塞进穴里抽插，阿辰的腰都软了，穴眼儿也涨疼涨疼，便真就像只猫一般扭咕着要从对方怀里逃走。

啵总收紧手臂力量，掰着阿辰下巴逼人直视他，“两个选择，要么撅起屁股给贤哥哥肏爽，要么戴上唇环给贤哥哥看，阿辰自己选。”  
选个屁，选你个头。

小猫在心里骂，面上也气鼓鼓瞪啵总。

“快点儿，你知道我没有耐心。”

“撒手！阿山一会儿过来！”

不提还好，一提啵总更生气，手上便也没了轻重，又快又狠地在阿辰穴里抽插进出。他那么野蛮，小猫咪的屁股哪里受得了，穴里嫩肉发僵，抗拒着不让他的手指再往更深处顶。而小猫咪本人也十分抗拒，叫嚷着骂啵总混蛋。

先是不戴唇环给他看，后又是拿阿山做拒绝的挡箭牌。啵总要气疯了，把阿辰扔去床上再翻过来背对他，扶着鸡巴直直干进穴眼儿。

“啊啊——疼！”

“一会儿就爽了……”

“你妈的……边伯贤……唔……你、你慢点……”

看，说什么来着，连一会儿都没有，才进去肏了几十下就软了身体。啵总得意，干脆掐着阿辰的小细腰大开大合干穴。

他力气猛，鸡巴又特别熟悉阿辰的穴，不消片刻就找到深处的敏感点，他换了个角度钝重地肏着那处，把那地方肏得松松软软不说，还肏出了好多汁水，更主动吸他。

啵总红着眼睛盯着吃鸡巴的穴口，那地方是红肿，可这会儿被撑得平平展展，外面还一圈涂满了黏腻透亮的汁水。

啪，一巴掌扇在小猫咪屁股上，啵总喘着粗气说：“什么骚穴，就是个婊子穴，喜欢吃鸡巴的婊子穴……”

这都什么词啊，难听得要命。意外的，小猫却没有出言指责他，连任何指责的目光都没有，只是突然僵了身体，紧接穴里一阵抽搐，呜咽一声后射了。

啵总有点儿反应不过来。他知道自己说得话难听，也以为会得到小猫的指责，可什么都没有啊，不仅没有，还因为这个词高潮射精。

不对，有哪儿不对。

他把人抱起来抱进怀里，转了半圈面对他，一边缓缓顶弄一边柔声问：“你是不是喜欢我这么说？”

“……”  
“阿辰，喜欢，不喜欢。”

小猫一张脸涨得通红，始终咬着下唇不答话。

啵总眯了眯眼睛，试探性说：“你不喜欢，我不说了，我保证。”

小猫眼里闪过慌乱和零星不愿意，很快，转瞬即逝，但啵总还是准确捕捉到。

“你喜欢的，对吧？”

“嗯……”

“这么难听也喜欢啊？”

“我、我看……”

“看什么？”

“游戏……”

“什么游戏？”

“黄色游戏……”

“？？？黄色游戏什么？什么黄色游戏？！”

“就、游戏里的台词有这个词……”

且不说这种挤牙膏式对话有多么消耗耐心，单是黄色游戏四个字都足够啵总紧张半天——是，他的小猫咪是在床上放得开，他们的第一次更是因为小猫咪主动勾引，可在他潜意识里始终觉得小猫咪不是会主动碰黄色游戏的性格。那么……

“是不是阿山教你的？”

“我自己，跟阿山没关系……”

可是啵总快气疯了，一点儿听不进去阿辰的解释，咬牙切齿发狠，“你告诉阿山，再敢给你看那种东西我就切了他的屌！”

“但你也说了啊。”小猫表情无辜地辩解。

……这能放到一起吗？他说是他说，可阿山教他的小猫咪这些就是不对！

“不行！无效！驳回！”

小猫白了他一眼，嗫嚅道：“反正爽就行了，管那么多。”  
“……”

“你快射，一会儿阿山就来了。”

真是他妈的……法克。

心里憋着火，动作自然就带着丝狠厉。啵总放倒阿辰，掐着人腿根疯了般肏穴，末了，又射小猫一屁股不说还作势要把小猫操尿。

“别……还、还要工作……”

“我管它！”

“真的……唔……我、我给你戴唇环看……你别让我尿……”

“……”

他清冷厌世的猫不仅一次性说了这么多字，还搬出更诱人的条件诱惑他。心里再是吃味，仍输给了诱人条件。

“真的……”阿辰勉强撑起上半身，抬手勾住啵总的后颈，软趴趴亲了一口，说：“我戴唇环给贤哥哥看，贤哥哥别让我尿了，行吗？”说还不够，还故意缩紧后穴夹屁股里的鸡巴。

啵总脑袋嗡的一声，快速抽插几十下便交代进去。

他只顾享受射满湿软的、吃着鸡巴的穴眼儿，丝毫没注意小猫眼底滑走的狡黠，以及脸上零星松口气的表情——

那个词是从阿山电脑里的小黄油学来的不假，跟阿山无关也是真，假就假在小猫刻意隐瞒了学习的理由——不知道是因为他们在一起久了，还是别的什么原因，他总觉得两个人的性生活没以前那么刺激了，他的男朋友没以前那么疯了，思来想去几天，还是决定去跟阿山讨教几招。对方听完一阵无语凝噎，而后揶揄了一通，才把电脑里的小黄油借给他学习，他也就真跟小学生似的，拿着笔记本仔仔细细记录。学会了记下了，原想着昨晚就向啵总展示学习成果，可不知道怎么，就是害羞说不出口。纠结来纠结去的，直到屁股被肏肿都没能说出来。

回到现在，啵总抱着阿辰埋头在人怀里喘粗气，小猫就用柔软的肉垫抚平他的发丝，半晌，眨巴眨巴猫眼睛，问，你不喜欢阿山，是吗？可阿山是我的好朋友。

啵总腹诽，哪里有好朋友教这些玩意儿——好像还真有。可他面上不能认输，捏了把阿辰的鼻尖，瓮声瓮气说，少跟他学，他能教你什么好，净不教好。

不过是普通的抱怨言辞，以前也跟阿辰抱怨过，没想到这次小猫的表情变得奇怪，像是生气又像是不解，盯着啵总盯了好半天，但什么都没说，只推开他从他身上下来，穿好衣服后撂下一句“一会儿我忙别烦我”便扎进工作间。

啵总一头雾水，知道现在去问阿辰肯定问不出结果，于是大马金刀往客厅一坐，打算等假想情敌上门后好好审问。

没一会儿，阿山就过来了。自然是啵总去开的门，也不等人进门，张口就是警告。

“我告诉你，以后少给我家小猫看那些下流玩意儿，当心我废了你下半身幸福。”

阿山不解，拧着眉毛看了啵总好半天，才蹦出一句“你有病吧”。

“你才有病！你敢说小黄油不是你给阿辰看得？”

阿山明白过来了，暧昧地笑了笑，“他让我给他看我能不给他看吗？好歹这么多年交情，你说是吧？”

“是你妈——你说什么？真是他自己要看得？？？”

“嗯哼~”

“他没事看那个干嘛？”

“他啊——”阿山上下打量啵总，脸上仍挂着暧昧的笑，“大概嫌你不行吧，打算想辙救救你的屌呗~”

阿山说完就推开啵总径直朝工作间，边走边嘀咕什么傻逼情侣、什么活该性生活不和谐之类的话。

啵总更懵了，自然就憋了一肚子邪火。他在客厅里转了几圈，几次三番想冲进工作间把阿辰揪出来问个清楚，就在这时，乐队贝斯手来电话了，提醒他排练快迟到，催他快去，还说再不去都总就提刀砍人了。

啵总一凛，连忙穿好衣服飙车去了练习室。

不止阿辰为乐队的新EP忙碌，啵总他们乐队也把新专计划提上日程，上个月已经选好了曲目，这个月便开始紧锣密鼓的排练。

啵总心中憋了邪火，但工作重要，他只得暂时放下不理。

休息的间隙，他照例发消息给阿辰，问小猫夜宵想吃什么。一如既往，小猫迟迟没有回消息过来。可是，这次未免太久了吧，今天的排练都进入尾声了，眼看着都快午夜了，仍是消息全无。

啵总着急，几次想提前结束排练都被都总瞪回去，他抓了抓脸，悄咪咪挪到贝斯手跟前，压低声音问：“哎，小勋，问你个事儿——哎，你先别鼓捣了。”

“说。”

“你玩儿过小黄油吗？”  
贝斯手满脸见鬼表情，“你俩性生活不和谐了？”

“……跟你说正事！”

“玩过，怎么了？”

“为什么要玩儿啊？”

“……你要是再捣乱我就跟我表哥告状——表——”

啵总慌忙捂住小勋的嘴，后者递给他一个眼神，意思就是要听原委，不说就告状。

“行行行，怕了你了。”啵总抓了抓脸，没好气地说：“那什么，就阿辰，他最近好像沉迷黄油，还不愿意让我知道，我挺不明白的，有真人不要玩儿什么黄油啊……”

“可能嫌你不行吧。”  
“……揍你信吗？”

小勋不以为然，低头继续给贝斯调音，一边说：“玩儿游戏要什么理由啊，喜欢就玩儿呗。”

他的小猫咪竟然有这种癖好？？？

“可能……”小勋抬起头，冲啵总坏笑，“可能真的嫌你不行，打算找点儿刺激吧。”

“……”

“正常，两人在一起时间长了没激情很正常，你想辙重燃爱火不就完了，来顿烛光晚餐，再买套情趣内衣，不行再加一瓶红酒再放一段音乐，色诱他。”

“我？色诱他？”

小猫不搞色诱那一套就谢天谢地了——天知道小猫要是存心色诱非榨干他不可。

“你该不会真不行？”

“……管用吗？”

“那肯定，我——我跟你说这个干嘛，”小勋翻了个白眼，“去去，快把最后一首唱完，我还急着回家打游戏。”

“……”

烛光晚餐是没时间吃了，情趣内衣这会儿也没地方可以买了，红酒？啵总坐在车里回想，家里好像还剩了半瓶，音乐的话……完求，家里好像都是摇滚乐CD。听着摇滚乐为爱鼓掌？真他妈硬核啊……

啵总摇摇头，长吁短叹呜呼哀哉一阵，车也慢慢开到了同居的公寓楼下。等电梯的时候把收件箱又翻了一遍，还是那样，不是他把阿辰的回信漏了，而是他的小猫压根没回消息。

就这么忙吗？连回消息都没时间。

这样想着，他一边拨通电话一边走出电梯间。刚打开公寓大门就看见阿山在小猫脸上鼓捣什么，小猫背对啵总，但是背影明显呈现他乖乖仰头由着阿山鼓捣的姿势。

这还能了得？啵总的肺都快气炸了，他大步流星走过去猛地把阿辰拽过来。

“你——”

你什么，他一个字都说不出来——唇环，不，是连着耳骨夹的唇链明晃晃挂在阿辰脸上，两条细细的链子因为他的骤然动作晃了几晃，发出细微的金属碰撞碎响。

分明是特别杀马特的饰品，可配着阿辰那双清冷厌世的猫眼睛，杀马特一点儿都不杀马特了，简直……简直就是神来之笔。

啵总咽了咽口水，勾起其中一条细链，轻轻拽了拽，“疼吗？”

“不疼。”小猫乖巧地回答。

“原来戴上是这样子啊……”

“嗯。”

“挺好看。”

“嗯……”小猫伸舌舔了舔唇环，“贤哥哥喜欢吗？”

“喜欢——”啵总凑近他的小猫咪，也舔了下唇环，“贤哥哥很喜欢……”

说着，不顾还有碍事的饰物挂在脸上，他搂着小猫的腰来了个法式热吻，旁若无人那种。

自己被当成了空气不说还强硬被塞狗粮，阿山嘴角直抽抽，恨恨骂了句傻逼情侣便拂袖而去。

咣，门被重重合上，啵总终于松开阿辰，挺委屈地说：“他又骂我们傻逼。”

“明天骂回去。”

啵总笑了笑，抱着小猫坐去沙发上，一边拨弄唇链一边漫不经心抱怨：“你干嘛让他给你戴，他又不是你爸。”

“可我自己戴不上。”

“那就找他？完了还找他借黄油玩儿？”

小猫不吭气了，手指搅着唇链转来转去。

“说话——你该不会真的嫌我不行？”

“也没。”

“……那为什么？”

“没激情。”

“啊？”

“嗯，没激情。”

“你……你觉得我们没激情了？”

小猫竟然认真点头，睁圆猫眼睛答：“是，没了。”

“……哎不是，为什么啊？”

小猫抬了抬眉梢，脸颊开始悄悄泛红，“因为……因为你都、最近都……没操尿我……”小猫的声音越说越小，末了，犹如蚊呐，脑袋也埋得好低，一副恨不能钻沙发底下去的架势。

啵总哭笑不得，心说明明是你不愿意，每次操尿了都要哄半天，能不能哄好都是一说。可他到底没有开口解释，只捧着阿辰的脸亲了又亲，然后问：“你喜欢我那样做？”

“嗯……”小猫乖乖点头，“清理麻烦，可是很爽……”

“……行吧，总之不是因为觉得我、我不行就行了。”

“我没有觉得你不行，贤哥哥很厉害，肏得我很舒服。”

……真是他妈的要了老命的直球。

啵总一口气差点儿没上来，他无奈地看着小猫，望着那双清冷厌世的猫眼睛，突然拽了下唇链。阿辰痛呼出声，拍开他的手捂着嘴瞪他。

“你不是要刺激吗？”啵总凑过去低语，“贤哥哥今天就让小猫咪尿出来……”

他把小猫按在沙发上，三两下脱了彼此衣物，举高小猫的双腿露出整片下体，然后弯腰含住阴茎给小猫口交。

快感来得突然，阿辰打了个哆嗦，脚背都弓起。姿势原因，他非常清楚地看见啵总埋首在他胯间上下晃动，阴茎也被那个人嘬吸舔舐，两颗小巧的囊袋更是被握在手里揉捏，爆炸般的快感跑遍全身，他缩了缩后穴，只觉那里面湿得要命——也痒得要命。

“后面……后面也要舔……”

啵总抬起头笑得邪气，幽幽吐出一句话，“求贤哥哥，贤哥哥就给你舔。”

小猫眼里泛起水汽，软趴趴说：“求贤哥哥了……舔舔小猫咪的婊子穴……”说着，抬高屁股往啵总嘴边凑。

……要命，真的要命。

胯下二两肉硬得发疼，可啵总还是忍下来，重新俯下身舔舐后穴。舌尖顶开入口塞进穴眼儿，模仿性交动作一般在穴里抽插进出。小猫要爽疯了，穴里嫩肉剧烈抽搐着，嘴里也不停吐出淫词浪语，什么婊子穴好痒，什么求贤哥哥肏松，勾得啵总不要不要。

便再没有耐心搞什么前戏，啵总直起身扶着鸡巴一寸寸挤进小猫的后穴。整根没入时，阿辰的腰都弓起来，脚趾尖也蜷缩。他半睁着眼睛直喘粗气，穴眼儿条件反射夹紧鸡巴。

“放松……别夹我……”

屁股里塞了那么长那么粗一根东西，怎么可能放松下来啊……

“不听话？”

啪！鼠蹊猛地撞了下屁股，小猫整个人也被撞得身形不稳，唇链便也晃了几晃。灯下泛起的微弱金属光泽跳进啵总视野，他虚着眼睛，一边剧烈晃动腰部干穴，一边俯下身叼着唇环拉扯。

“啊……疼……”

“疼个屁……婊子穴都快夹断我了……”

“关键词”大大刺激了阿辰，他不仅放松不下来，反而越发地夹紧穴眼儿。内里软肉压迫粗大的性器官，穴口一圈更是收得好紧，似乎真要夹断这根东西。

啵总心里有火，眼白也开始泛红，啪啪啪地发了疯一般干穴，非要干松里面软肉不可，还不停变换角度去戳深处的敏感点。不消片刻，穴眼儿就湿得不像话，跟水帘洞似的，被他干得发出断断续续水声。

他舔了口阿辰的脚踝，居高临下说：“把你的婊子穴闭紧，别弄脏沙发……”  
这都什么废话啊……怎么闭紧……

阿辰委屈极了，连带看向身上人的眼神都是怨怼。殊不知这种眼神彻底刺激了身上的男人，他的屁股被扒开，小细腰也几乎折叠成90度，可怜巴巴承受男人愈发粗暴的力气。

晃动间，小猫脸上的唇链哗啦哗啦想着，啵总缩了缩眼角，有什么特别坏的念头油然而生。他猛地扯下唇链，小猫自然吃痛，穴眼儿也立刻夹紧鸡巴。

“唔……欠肏……”

小猫快疼哭了，抽抽噎噎说：“疼……啊啊……慢点……肚子好涨……”

啵总根本不理小猫的求饶，捏着阴茎把唇链胡乱缠上去，又拿指尖轻轻弹了下铃口，“不是想被我操尿吗？忍着，我射了你才能尿。”

咕咚，小猫咽下快流出嘴巴的口水，哆哆嗦嗦开了口：“我、我说着玩儿的……别……”

说着玩儿？说着玩儿也晚了！

男人捏着小猫瘦弱的肩膀把他翻过去跪趴在那儿，一手按着后腰，一手抱着屁股开始大开大合肏干。他力气那么重，白白翘翘的屁股硬是被他撞得通红一片，更别说吃着鸡巴的可怜小穴了，生生被肏成了真的婊子穴。大股大股汁水挤出来又被塞进去，内里嫩肉松松软软的，抽出来还带着几丝，像是舍不得一般，穴口都紧紧咬着鸡巴。

啵总看得眼睛发红，恨不能把囊袋也肏进穴里，肏得这个婊子穴都合不拢，大大敞着往外吐精液。

“爽吗？说话！”

“唔……啊……”

“叫贤哥哥。”

小猫可怜兮兮趴在那儿，回头幽幽望着他，“贤哥哥……贤哥哥好棒……”

啪，又是一下钝重地干进去，小猫打了个哆嗦，睁圆眼睛嚷嚷着要射了，要啵总给他解开。

“说了，贤哥哥射了小猫咪才能射……”

这下可怎么办？他男朋友在床上向来说到做到，又持久力恐怖，要真等他射那自己这根不得废了。

阿辰眨了眨猫眼睛，扭扭屁股，再伸手到后面主动扒开穴眼儿，“贤哥哥射进来……射大小猫咪的肚子……”

“……”

他又艰难地直起上半身，嘟起嘴去吻身后的男人，“把精液都射进小猫咪的婊子穴……求你了……贤哥哥……”

玩儿不下去了，一点儿都玩儿不下去了。

啵总搂住阿辰的腰让人坐在他怀里，嘴上吻着小猫唇角的洞眼，下面也用力贯穿小猫骚透的穴眼儿。一阵快速剧烈的抽插后，他松了鼠蹊，精液全射进小猫屁股了。

“啊啊……快、快解开……混蛋……”

阿辰挣扎着要解开捆缚阴茎的唇环，却被身后男人攥紧双腕，阴茎憋得紫红，想射不能射，快折磨疯他了。

然而更要命的是男人不仅没给他解绑，还用指腹摩挲敏感至极的铃口，嘴唇也贴着他的耳朵低语：“叫声老公就给你解开。”

这种关头就是让叫爸爸也愿意了。

阿辰哭唧唧喊：“老公……”

“真乖。”  
指尖一挑，唇链立刻滑落，接着阴茎被握住快速地撸动，敏感到要命的冠状沟也被来回揉捻。阿辰连尖叫都喊不出了，张着嘴，像濒死的鱼一般大口呼吸着。后穴抽搐得厉害，紧紧夹着鸡巴，哪怕已经软了也让啵总又疼又爽。

他掰开阿辰两条细腿，摆出小孩子把尿那种姿势，伸舌一边舔弄阿辰的耳垂，一边操着低哑声线说：“快点儿……老公让小猫咪尿出来……”

都好像咒语，话音没落阿辰就射了，精水一股一股溢出铃口，他剧烈哆嗦着，射完精就开始射尿，淡黄色液体淅淅沥沥尿在地板上，那么大一滩，看一眼都害羞得要死。

尿了这么多啊，今天都没上厕所吗？

你闭嘴。

好，老公闭嘴。

……才不是老公。

那要不要老公抱着去洗澡？

……要。

真乖。

终于到了正式发行新EP的日子，官方SNS发布了数张乐队成员的高清大头照，颠覆以往风格的造型掀起社交平台海啸似的讨论，趋势自然跃上第一。

啵总的食指上挂着一条长链，他晃着手指，耳朵听着旁边造型师的讨论。突然有谁问他链子哪儿来得，怎么……怎么那么像——

“买的。”

他打断对方，又把长链挂去脸上，像戴面纱一般，链条横在双眼下方，松松搭在鼻骨上。只要轻轻嗅闻一下就能闻到链条散发的若有似无味道，当然，他也这么做了，闭着眼睛，轻轻抽动鼻翼，小猫咪的味道就这样钻进鼻腔。

可真好闻，不是吗？小猫咪发情的味道。

既然这么好闻，晚上回家再闻一次吧。


End file.
